Kirby Truth or Dare
by XeroRyder
Summary: Kirby gets a whole bunch of people together for a zany truth or dare game... including Majora and Giygas! But this is NOT a crossover. Send your dares in the reviews and I'll put them in the story!
1. The Players Gather

_**Kirby Truth or Dare**_

Chapter 1

*boing* *boing* The rubber ball hit the paddle over and over, making a boinging sound. Kirby flicked his wrist again, causing the ball on the string to go forward, then snap back and hit the paddle.

He was bored out of his wits.

_Man, there is nothing to DO today_, he thought. He got out of his chair and looked out the window. He saw King Dedede's castle in the distance.

Suddenly something in his tiny pink puffball brain clicked.

He ran over to his coat rack, took his hat and coat, and rushed out the door.

King Dedede was eating a delicious lunch of a tuna fish sandwich, cheese curls, and strawberries Captain Waddle Doo came in to his throne room.

"Sir, Kirby is here to see you," Captain Waddle Doo said.

King Dedede stopped eating momentarily. "Oh no, what does HE want?" he grumbled.

"I don't know sir, but he says it's very important."

"Well, bring him in." When the Captain left, Dedede said to himself, "I can't wait to hear THIS."

Kirby burst in the room. "OHMYGOSHKINGDEDEDEIHAVEAGENIUSIDEATHATWILLBESOFUN!!!!" Kirby said, not taking a break.

The penguin rolled his eyes. "Slow down, you little lump," he said.

Kirby panted. "I have a great idea!"

"Well then, what's this 'great' idea?"

"I need you to bring these people to the castle." Kirby went up to Dedede and whispered some names in his ear. King Dedede was unsure but decided to play along for the moment.

_1 hour later…_

Kracko, Marx, Meta Knight, Zero, Storo, Doc, Spinni, and Daroach had now gathered at the castle.

"Why are we all here?" Spinni (who is a BOY) asked.

"We are here," Kirby announced. "For a great big game of…" Everyone listened intently.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" he finished.

"Yay, I love this game!" Marx said. "Especially that time we played it with Blue Squirrel in Marx41's story." Kirby whispered something in Marx's ear. "What? Marx41 wants to trash the story? NO, MARX41, NO!!!!"

"Yeah, anyway, I have two more people I want to invite," Kirby told everyone. By some magical force, Kirby waved his hands, and in a flash of light, Majora from the Legend of Zelda appeared in the room.

"Why did you bring HIM?" Kracko asked. "He's evil and creepy."

"No he isn't," Kirby scolded. "He's my friend. Don't mind him Majora, you are welcome to play."

Majora (currently in his incarnation form) walked over and sat down next to Kracko. He started staring at the cloud intently. Kracko almost barfed.

"And now for the second person," Kirby continued.

Suddenly, a red, wavy, saber tooth tiger skull thing appeared.

"GIYGAS!?!?!?" everyone shrieked. They all jumped behind King Dedede's throne and hid there.

"Hey, Kirby, it's been such a long time," Giygas said. A hand went out of the floating mass toward Kirby. Kirby hi-fived the hand.

"Giygas, my man," Kirby greeted. "How goes it?"

Doc peeked out from behind the throne. "So he's not going to eat our brains?" he asked.

"Ew, I hate brains," Giygas said. "They taste like crap."

Everyone came back and went to their normal positions. Giygas took a seat (if you could even call it sitting) next to Kracko. "I hate my life," Kracko muttered. Majora, curious about clouds, poked him.

"So wouldn't this story technically be a crossover now?" King Dedede asked Kirby.

"Nope," Kirby replied. "Because XeroRyder doesn't want it to be." Then he turned to the camera. "And all you people on , write in the reviews who should do what dares, and I'll get them to do it. For the prize of… doughnuts!" Suddenly he slapped his forehead. "Oh, I almost forgot." Again, a blinding flash of light. When it was gone Efrite appeared, sitting next to Marx.

"What am I doing here?" the little black hedgehog asked, looking around.

"Truth or Dare. It's gonna be big," Marx answered.

"Sweet."

"And remember everyone," Kirby said. "You can do dares to me to. So send lots of insane dares!"

Majora came up and licked the camera.


	2. The First Two Dares

_**Kirby Truth or Dare**_

Chapter 2

Everyone was sitting in King Dedede's living room discussing current events when Kirby burst into the room.

"Guys, good news!" he exclaimed. "Come with me!"

The others followed Kirby over to a table where he had set up his laptop. He was reading the reviews for this story.

"How can you read the reviews for this story when we ARE in this story," Zero said with a perplexed look on his face. Well, he doesn't have a face, so let's say he had a perplexed look in his eye.

"Not sure," Kirby replied. "But who cares? We have two new dares!" Everyone either cheered or groaned, depending on who it was (Dedede groaned).

"The first dare is from Wiidude. The review says and I quote: '_I dare Kirby to eat Majora and Kracko and combine their powers._'"

"What?" Kracko complained. "It's bad enough that you have to eat me, but why do I have to be trapped in your stomach with HIM?"

"Kracko, stop insulting Majora," Kirby scolded. "Now, anyway, for the dare!" He started to inhale with his powerful lungs. "Aaah!" Kracko cried as he was sucked into the bottomless pit that was Kirby's tummy. Majora raised his hands like he was on a roller coaster, and he too vanished into the pink puff.

Kirby soon became enveloped in stars, and when they went away, he was… a banana?

"What the heck?" Giygas said.

"This is the most awkward power I've ever got," Kirby said, looking down at himself. He still had his eyes, feet, arms, and mouth, but his body was a banana. "Well anyway," he continued, going back over to the computer. "The second part of the dare says and again I quote: '_Or eat all of Dedede's food._' So for the sake of the reader's entertainment, I'll do that too."

"No way!" Dedede yelled at him. "You're not eating MY food!"

"Sorry, reviewer's dare, not mine."

King Dedede pouted. "Fine," he muttered. "But I'll have to go get more right afterward."

Kirby went over to the refrigerators. All twelve of them. He inhaled them all in a single gulp.

"My leg!" Kracko cried from inside Kirby's stomach.

"You don't have legs," Kirby informed.

"Well, someone dropped twelve stupid refrigerators on me."

"Oh. Uh, sorry." Kirby opened his mouth and spit Kracko and Majora out, and his banana power disappeared.

Kracko shivered. "Remind me never to go back in there AGAIN. EVER."

"Didn't you say there was another dare?" Daroach asked.

"Why yes, I did," Kirby replied. "Thank you for reminding me."

Kracko shot Daroach a look. Daroach smirked.

"This next one," Kirby said. "Is from Looney Escargooney. He says and I quote, yadda yadda yadda: '_Ahem, I would like for, now all of the characters to sing and dance the THRILLER in honor of Michael Jackson. MWAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL!'_"

"But Majora can't talk," Marx complained. "That's not fair. He won't have to suffer."

"Well, TOO BAD!!! SING, YOU IDIOTS!!! SING AND DAAAAANCCCEE!!!!" Everyone started to sing and dance Thriller in honor of *sniff* the late Michael Jackson. (sobs uncontrollably)

I was too lazy to look up the lyrics and dance for Thriller, so I'll just SAY they did it.

"I'm so glad THAT'S over. That was torture," Spinni grumbled.

"Oh, I'm not so sure," Kirby said cheerfully. "All in all not bad for the first two dares."

"Yeah, besides, I'm at least 100% sure there will be worse," Efrite said. (A/N: If you don't know who Efrite is, look him up on Kirby Wiki. Did that? Now you know.)

"Okay, people, remember to keep sending lots of crazy dares!" Kirby said. "Also try to send lots of, deep, dark, secret truth questions. Bon voyage!" He handed Kracko, Majora, King Dedede, and everyone else (including himself) a doughnut for their dares. Majora quickly devoured his, then started eying over Kracko's.


	3. The Start of Chaos

_**Kirby Truth or Dare**_

Chapter 3

"Alright guys," Kirby said. "We have a lot of dares today." He read the monitor. "The first one is from Wiidude again. He wants a truth from Majora." Kirby turned to mask guy and asked, "Why did you want to destroy Termina?"

Majora shrugged and made some motions with his hands. Kirby nodded.

"He said, in sign language: _'I don't know, I just was bored and felt like doing something.'_ And, NaruSakufluff4ever asks why you caused so much suffering and if you are really evil."

_No, I'm not evil and again, I was just bored,_ Majora signed.

"He (A/N: Sorry NaruSakufluff4ever, I was too lazy to look at your profile to see if you were a boy or girl.) also wants to know how we became friends." Kirby took a deep breath and began to tell the story. "Well, one day I was taking a walk, and all of a sudden I see this mask lying on the ground, so I pick it up. Then it comes to life and says its name is Majora through sign language, which I didn't know at the time so he taught me, and then… well, we just liked each other a lot after that and we became friends."

Whew, long paragraph. I need to make a new one.

So, anyway, Kirby looked back at the computer, and his eyes got real small.

"What's wrong?" Dedede asked.

"Well, NSF4E wants to know if I ever go to the bathroom," Kirby answered quietly. "That is a very disturbing question. But the answer is, yes. I do it by…"

_one disturbing talk later…_

"… and that's how I go," Kirby concluded. Everyone had a disgusted look on their faces. Except Majora. But he didn't understand the concept of going to the bathroom anyway.

"Alright, next dare," Kirby said. "I need to…" His voice trailed off. "Take Dedede's hammer and hit myself in the nuts."

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," Zero said, wincing. Marx kicked some dirt in his eye for no reason. "Aaaah!! It burns!!" Zero cried.

"I despise you," Marx said (for no reason).

Kirby gulped. "Well, um, here goes." King Dedede gladly handed the puffball his hammer. Kirby gulped again. Then he swung the hammer.

His cries of pain could be heard throughout all of Pop Star.

"Okay… now that… that's… over…" Kirby said weakly. He inhaled Dedede's hammer and swallowed it.

"Hey, what was that for?" Dedede asked, annoyed. Kirby became Hammer Kirby.

"Now I need to…" Kirby swung his hammer and slammed Dedede, sending him flying away.

"Uh…" Giygas muttered.

"That was Spark Thunderfox's dare," Kirby explained. "And now…" He whacked Meta Knight over the head.

"What the heck was that for?" Meta Knight asked, rubbing his aching skull.

"That was the other part of the dare."

"Ooh, that looks like fun!" Efrite said. He grabbed a random mallet and hit Meta Knight. Then he and Marx burst out laughing while Meta Knight grumbled some curse words under his breath.

"Anyway," Kirby said. "Giygas, NaruSakufluff4ever wants you to eat ten of the refrigerators that I already ate. AND they're full of rotting dead plants and poisonous swamp water from the Deku Swamp!"

"Okay," Giygas replied casually. Before anyone could make a move, he found the ten refrigerators, filled them with the poisonous stuff, and gulped it all down. "Mmm, delicious," he said. "Could I have more?"

"Maybe later," Kirby said. "Now I NSF4E dares me to dress up as a puppy and do the puppy dog eyes to everyone!" He immediately donned a dog costume and started doing the dare.

It was the most amazing and awe-inspiring thing you could ever see in your life.

After he had done it to everyone, he took off the suit and said, "Majora, eat Kracko."

"WHAT!? NO!" Kracko protested. But it was too late. Majora sucked him up almost as good as Kirby did in the last chapter.

"Now you have to FIGHT ME!!" Kirby said, getting ready to battle. Majora wasted no time. He started chucking energy balls at Kirby. The puffball dodged and spit an air puff at his opponent. The puff hit Majora and made him lose his balance, causing him to fall flat on his face. Kirby landed on top of him and started Fury Stomping him.

Needless to say, Majora quickly surrendered.

"Well, that was quicker than I expected," Kirby said. "For this next dare, I need Dedede back." As if by magic, (which of course, it was) King Dedede appeared right in front of him. "Majora, spit Kracko out," Kirby said.

Majora did as he was told. "Yuck," Kracko muttered, all covered in green goo. He didn't have long to be out, though. Kirby instantly sucked up him, King Dedede, Dedede's hammer, and Majora. Then he became…Clint Eastwood?

"This story is screwed," Giygas said.

"Well, whatever," Kirby, or rather, Clint Eastwood said. "Now we start a war!" He threw a pie at Storo, who opened his mouth wide and ate it. Marx blasted Efrite with his LAZER. The black hedgehog was reduced to a pile of ashes. "Ouch," he said.

It was chaos far worse than even the time Majora ate hazelnuts (but that's another story. No, literally, I actually wrote a story about that.). So I'll just skip.

_2 hours later…_

Everyone was exhausted. The people (and hammer) who were in Kirby's stomach were now out. Majora was busy being mopey because he missed the war of his life, and Kracko was muttering something about a "plague of eternal darkness."

The winner was, of course, was Marx, who pretty much just Shoop Da Whooped everybody. So he COULD NOT GET DARED THE NEXT CHAPTER (PAY ATTENTION TO THAT SENTENCE, PEOPLE).

"So," Kirby panted. "I think we're finally done here." He gave himself 3 doughnuts, Kracko 2, Dedede 5 (that includes the three for his hammer), Majora 5, and Giygas 1.

Before anyone could make a move, Majora stole everyone's doughnuts and gulped them down.

"HEY!!!" everyone cried. They were about to maul Majora until Kirby said, "Calm down. That was part of his dare NSF4E." Knowing this truth now, everyone groaned. Majora smirked.


	4. Wiidude and Spark Thunderfox Get Evil

_**Kirby Truth or Dare**_

Chapter 4

Kirby kept staring at the computer screen. "Come on… come on…" he kept on saying. Then the reviews popped up. "Yes!" He began to read them.

"We have more dares!" he sang. "First, from Spark Thunderfox. He (A/N: You need to paste your gender in your profile, ST.) wants Meta Knight to…" He trailed off to build up suspense.

"To what?" Meta Knight asked.

"To take off your mask!" Kirby shouted.

"No!" Meta Knight said. "I'll never take it off for the sake of public entertainment!"

"Well," Kirby said with an evil grin. "If you don't I'll have to…" He whispered something in Meta Knight's ear. The blue puffball's eyes got really small. He took off his mask without a word. "Now that's better," Kirby said. "And for the second part of your dare, you have to… OH GOD MAN, YOU GOTTA FRIGGIN KISS ME!!!!!"

"What!?" Meta Knight squeaked.

"I DON'T LIKE IT ANYMORE THAN YOU DO SO JUST GET OVER IT!!!" And with that he took Meta Knight in his arms and gave him a big smooch.

After ten seconds he broke the kiss. Meta Knight made a break for the bathroom.

"Blech," Kirby spat. "Well, now that THAT'S over, next dare…" His eyes widened. "Oh no… it can't be…"

"What? What?" Efrite asked anxiously.

"Majora… has to eat… 50………………………………………………………….. HAZELNUTS!!!!!"

Everyone gasped. "Wait, why is that so bad?" Doc said.

"BECAUSE HE'S ALERGIC TO HAZELNUTZ!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone gasped (again). All eyes turned to Majora, who started shivering violently.

"Who could have done such a cruel thing?" Giygas asked dramatically.

"It was… Wiidude." Everyone gasped (again AGAIN). "Wiidude, how could you!?"

"Yay, Wiidude!" Kracko yelled. "Down with Majora!" He then shoved all 50 hazelnuts into Majora's mouth.

"Oh no…" Zero breathed.

Majora's eye started to twitch violently. Then he began to bounce up and down really really fast.

"We must stop this insanity!" Marx yelled. "Let's tip something over!" He ran over to a random lifeguard stand and tipped it over (with the lifeguard in it).

"No," Kirby said. "Wiidude needs me to eat a turd and a bomb so I can fight Majora." (A/N: That's the actual dare. No joke.) He took out a bomb. "Now for the turd. !!!" A little brown thing appeared behind him. He quickly downed both the turd and the bomb and became… Zero Kirby?

"Hey, that's me!" Zero exclaimed.

"This is all insane!" Giygas shouted.

"Take this Majora!" Kirby said, wasting no time in getting into the fight. He shot a lAzEr from his eye. Majora punched the lAzEr with such force that it was deflected back at Kirby. It slammed into Kirby and made him lose his power. Majora quickly went over to him and stood over him with a huge butcher knife in his hand.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Kirby cried. But Majora wasn't listening. He was about to slice up our hero for all he was worth when the SWAT team came in and shot him with tranquilizer darts. He fell unconscious to the ground. Then the paramedics came in and carried him to an ambulance on a stretcher and drove away.

"Never… let him… eat… hazelnuts… again…" Kirby panted. Then he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "For the next dare, Dedede, take your hammer, go to Nightmare's lair, and bonk him over the head with it."

"What!?" Dedede said. "Oh God no." But Kirby clapped his hands and Dedede disappeared.

"Was that magic?" Efrite asked, puzzled.

"No, it was the power of insanity," Kirby replied.

At Nightmare's lair, Nightmare was busy working on his evil plans. Overworking, more precisely. So it was pretty easy for Dedede to sneak up on him. WHAM! Dedede smashed him on the head.

"What the crap…" Nightmare muttered. He turned and saw the penguin behind him. "YOU!" he yelled as he started shooting lasers at Dedede.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Dedede shrieked as he ran away.

Dedede opened the door to the throne room and came back in, charred. "Ouch," he said.

Then some nurses came in wheeling a hospital bed. Majora was lying in the bed.

"How you feeling buddy? Better?" Kirby asked softly. Majora looked at him and weakly nodded. "That's good." Then he said, loudly, "Meta Knight! Gimme your sword!"

"Why?" Meta Knight asked.

"Because Spark Thunderfox dares me to eat it!"

"DAAAAAANG IIIIIIIITTTT!!!" Meta Knight yelled. But he did as he was told. He threw his sword at Kirby. Or maybe he was trying to kill the pink puff. But we'll never know because Kirby inhaled it and became Sword Kirby.

"Now I have to…" – he paused to build up suspense – "KILL DEDEDE!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Dedede screamed as Kirby chased him and repeatedly stabbed him with his sword. Eventually, the king fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Finally," Kirby said. Then he smiled. "That was fun! Now, Marx, you have to reduce him to ashes with your LAZ0R!!!!"

"Yay!" Marx exclaimed as he blasted the half-dead Dedede with his LAZ0R, reducing him to a pile of ashes.

"Now we DANCE ON THE ASHES!!!" Kirby yelled. Everyone obeyed and started dancing on the black mound.

"Ow! Hey! Quit it!" Dedede yelled in pain.

After twenty minutes of this, the people prepared to receive their doughnuts. Kirby got 2, Majora got 1 (he always gets at least 1. You people love to make him do dares), Dedede (whom I revived) got 2, Marx got 1, Meta Knight got 2, and, yeah, that's it.

"Meta Knight," Kirby said. "Spark Thunderfox says that you have the right to eat everyone's doughnuts for being a good sport and kissing me."

"Okay," Meta Knight said. Before there could be any objections, (Majora was too tired to object) he swooped in and took everyone's doughnuts.

Well, that was fun, wasn't it?


End file.
